Once upon Ahsoka (Cinderella)
by 101Tabby Cat101
Summary: This is a one shot song fanfiction. Ahsoka just left the Jedi and now wonders what to do. Cinderella is the song!


Fairy tales don't come true, dreams can die and I am living proof. Leaving everything I've known, leaving my life, my home.

* * *

I sit alone on the stairs staring out to the sunset. I look at some buskers on the corner, I listen to the melody coming from their strange instruments.

**When I was just a little girl,**

**My mama used to tuck me into bed,**

**And she'd read me a story**

My mother, I left her when I was three. Padme became like a mother.

**It always was about a princess in distress**

**And how a guy would save her**

**And end up with the glory**

How many times have I had to be rescued? Too many to count.

**I'd lie in bed**

**And think about**

**The person that I wanted to be,**

Warm bed, cold street corner.

**Then one day I realized**

**The fairy tale life wasn't for me.**

And that day is today!

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella,**

**Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,**

**Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)**

**I don't wanna be like someone waiting**

**For a handsome prince to come and save me**

**On a horse of white**

**Unless we're riding side by side**

**Don't wanna depend on no one else.**

**I'd rather rescue myself.**

I can make it without anyone else!

**Someday I'm gonna find Someone**

**Who wants my soul, heart and mind**

**Who's not afraid to show that he loves me**

**Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way i am**

**Don't need nobody taking care of me**

**(i will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me**

**when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing**

Lux? He was my first crush, will he want to see me?

**I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)**

**I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)**

**My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.**

**So I'm gonna set me free.**

I've done it all before, I have saved everyone's skins more than once!

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella,**

**Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,**

**Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.**

**I don't wanna be like someone waiting**

**For a handsome prince to come and save me**

**On a horse of white**

**Unless we're riding side by side**

This is my new life I can rescue myself and anyone I like.

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella,**

**Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,**

**Waiting for somebody (oh - Oh) to come and set me free.**

**I don't wanna be like someone waiting**

**For a handsome prince to come and save me**

**On a horse of white**

**Unless we're riding side by side**

**Don't wanna depend on no one else.**

**I'd rather rescue myself.**

I started singing along, the buskers didn't mind.

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella,**

**Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,**

**Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.**

**I don't wanna be like someone waiting**

**For a handsome prince to come and save me**

**On a horse of white**

**Unless we're riding side by side**

**Don't wanna depend on no one else.**

**I'd rather rescue myself.**

I finished and the buskers stopped playing to applause, I dropped some money in the hat infront of them and walked to Padme's house, I knew I always had a home with her.

"Didn't think I'd see you again,"

"Venturess?" I embraced my 'friend'.

"Ok, ok, I brought you something," she said petting my lekku. A figure stepped out behind her.

"Hello beautiful," Lux stepped out in front of us and embraced me. We all walked to Padme's together.

* * *

Fairy tales don't always come true, dreams may die but we must always believe in hope, because that does matter and I am living everything I've known, leaving my life, my home - creating a new life and home of my own design.

The end...?

* * *

Note: I wrote this in response to review that asked if I could make a kid friendly story for Ahsoka after she leaves the Jedi. This is just a one shot! Review! I hope you liked it! This song is owned by Cheetah Girls. For video - /2l7edOIwBcY


End file.
